The Interrogation
by imcanadian1
Summary: Jack is questioned about "her". COMPLETE
1. The Interrogation

Chapter 1

« Where is she Jack? » His fist connected with the restrained man's jaw. Jack let out a gasp and spit out some blood between his feet. Before he could prepare his jaw for another hit, he was punched again. This time, there was a loud crack and Jack screamed. The man smiled coldly and whispered in his ear:

"All you have to do is tell me where she is and this will all end…. You will feel no more pain."

Jack stared straight ahead and did not react. He would not break. He could not break. Getting no reaction from his prisoner, the man sighed. They would move on to the next level. At a nod from him, his goonies lifted Jack up from his chair. His hands were restrained behind his back with handcuffs and his feet were tied tightly together with a thick rope. They dropped him on the floor and proceeded to beat him into unconsciousness.

When Jack woke up, he was lying down on the floor on his stomach. He could hear voices all around him. He slowly opened his eyes. Everything hurt. He had trouble breathing and he remembered the kick that had broken one of his ribs. There was a pair of feet by his head and he looked up to see his interrogator sitting in a chair talking on the phone. Jack tried to feign unconsciousness again so as not to be discovered awake but the man already noticed. He smiled.

"Ah! Our friend is awake. String him up boys!" With that he said a couple more words into his cell phone and stood up. Immediately, Jack was surrounded by 4 men. They untied his handcuffs and retied them over his head. Then they tied a rope around his hands. A man cut the rope around his ankles. They threw the rope over a beam in the ceiling and proceeded to pull him up. Jack grunted in pain. God, he could barely breathe. They only stopped once he was standing on his tippy toes.

The interrogator smiled at Jack. What was his name? Oh yes, Jack remembered it now, it was John. John Atkins. He was a torture specialist who enjoyed his work immensely. Jack would kill him when he was freed.

"Now Jack, I won't lie to you. This will hurt." He smiled deeply pleased with his work. He was standing in front of another man. John stepped back slowly, never loosing his smile. The man had a thick chain around his fist and it was red. Obviously they had warmed it in a fire. Jack concentrated on breathing. He needed to breathe deeply. The man approached slowly and prepared himself. He pulled his fist and proceeded to punch Jack on his broken rib. Jack screamed and screamed. He did so about 10 times before John stopped him.

"Now Jack, have I convinced you yet or do I need to continue this?" He really did not care what Jack's answer was he just had to make sure that he did not die.

Jack was breathing heavily, slowly swinging to and fro on his rope. He had lost his footing after the first hit. He hurt so badly. He could hardly breathe anymore. His rib had been broken into millions of pieces. He would need an operation to fix it if he survived. He breathed deeply and whispered;

"Fuck you."

John smiled maliciously. His eyes were twinkling. He giggled and said "Ok boys. He wants more! You're going to regret this Jack."

Another man approached jack. He grabbed his head by his hair and made him stare into his eyes. Jack was terrified but tried not to show it. There was nothing in those eyes. There was no humanity. He was cold. He let go of Jack's head roughly and Jack noticed his knife.

'Oh fuck they're gonna cut me' he thought to himself.

The man started stabbing him all over his body, not deep enough to cause major blood loss, but deep enough to hurt like a bitch. He never cut where there were major arteries. Jack grunted after ever stab. After ten minutes of this, Jack's chest was covered in cuts which were all bleeding. John approached again and told his goonie to stop.

"Now Jack, my boss doesn't appreciate it when an FBI infiltrates his gang, has an affair with his daughter, _his baby girl_ and manages to turn her against him. Just tell us where she is and we'll kill you slowly. The pain will end, I promise. And if you worry about her, she will not be hurt. She will be punished but we will not kill her. Where is she!"

Jack stared stonily back at him and breathed deeply, as deeply as he could with some broken ribs.

John waited a couple of seconds. He never broke eye contact with Jack. Finally, he stepped back and asked another one of his men to step forward. He was holding a metal rod attached to a machine. It was used to burn skin.

'Oh God, they're gonna burn me!' Jack thought. He started to panic. He had been tortured like this before. It hurt. It hurt enough to break him, he knew. 'Oh God, when is CTU getting here?' Jack tried to hide his fear but the man noticed. He smiled. The smile did not reach his eyes. Jack tried to breathe deeply. The man pressed the rod against one of his many cuts. Before it made contact, Jack couldn't help but think that at least it would stop the bleeding.

PAIN PAIN PAIN. This is all Jack felt. He heard himself scream, a loud raw scream, a death scream. After what seemed like an eternity, the man removed the rod. He waited a couple seconds and put it against another cut. And the pain and the screams started all over again. Between each cut, he heard a soft voice in his ear say

"Where is she Jack? Tell me where she is and this will all stop. She and her child will not be hurt."

At the word 'child', Jack's resolve strengthened. He could not break. He must live. It was his child. He must protect her and their unborn child. He would not let his son or daughter be brought up to be a terrorist. He must protect the girl. He loved her. He would die before giving them away.

TO keep himself going, he thought of her beautiful face and her beautiful body. He loved her and wanted to grow old with her. She was the first woman to make him feel this way since Terri. No woman would ever be hurt because of his work. After an eternity, Jack finally passed out. His last thoughts were of Isabelle, his pregnant fiancée.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2

Jack had infiltrated the Giovanni family on Division's orders. They were a gangster family who toyed with terrorism. They would buy weapons of any kind; biochemical, nuclear, ect and resell them for a higher price. They would find scientists all over the world and employ them to create weapons of mass destruction to be sold to any terrorist group in the world. They did not care who, how many and where the victims were murdered.

Jack infiltrated this group in a matter of months. His skills were needed and treasured. He was climbing up in the family's hierarchy and in a matter of months; he was in a position of power. He had his own men and his job was to protect the family and their interests. He was hired to take out enemies and was also asked to act as the Boss's, Joe Giovanni, only surviving child's bodyguard. Women were not really treasured in this type of business. They were often kept out of the business, even children of the boss but this girl was different. She was the Boss's baby girl. Her three older brothers were all murdered the previous year during a turf war. This had hit the Boss hard. His wife had died, he was an old man, he adored his boys and now, all he had worked for was gone. He only had one daughter left; beautiful Isabelle. He was too old to have more sons. He did not have time to raise more boys and did not want to have another man raise them. So he concentrated on his daughter. She would have boys of her own who then take over the family business. But before that was possible, he had to train her. So he put her in his best man's hands. He would have to train her physically and mentally for her job. When that was done, he would train her in the business side. He would make her ruthless.

Jack was a godsend. He became the Boss's best man. The Boss felt no qualms of placing his baby girl's life and education in his hands. He would train her well. He would train her to lead the next generation and to be able to deal with the good and bad sides of this business. When Jack first met her, he thought she was a spoiled brat. Her only talent was shopping: the girl sure knew how to spend her daddy's money and he had to train her to be more.

When he first met her, he didn't think much of her. He had so much work in front of him. He had to fix her body which meant lots of physical activity to make her strong. She didn't like him either. She would not obey him, never follow his orders and complain to her father about everything. But he refused to listen and she got the message: Jack was her boss until she was fit to lead. He had to power to punish her if he felt she deserved it. He had the power to tell her what to do, to the smallest detail and she would be punished if she did not obey. His mentality was that she had to deserve her position; she had to earn her spot on the top before she was respected. Of course, she never had to bunk with the other men and the other men had to show her respect. She was the one who made decisions and was taught this by Jack. After a month of training, she stopped hating Jack and started appreciating his teachings. They would spend the evenings together discussing tactics and such. Eventually, a close friendship developed between the two. After two months, she was nearly ready.

They had spent the night out partying with the men, who were all drunk beyond belief. Jack had only had one or two drinks and Isabelle had not touched alcohol at all. She was not allowed. This was a rule, she had to always be in control. They were talking quietly together, laughing quietly at odd jokes, making fun of the drunks their soldiers had turned into. Jack couldn't remember exactly what they were talking about when she leaned into him and kissed him on the mouth. She had pulled away suddenly, embarrassed and had asked him if he liked her. He had looked into her eyes for a few seconds before answering yes. He was not lying. He had come to respect and love this woman. All traces of a spoiled brat were gone. She had smiled at him and had kissed him again. This time their kiss was more passionate and deeper. She noticed some people were watching so she suggested they leave to get some privacy. He agreed and she led him to a private room. They sat together on the bad and started kissing deeply. Their kisses were frantic. She sat on top of him facing him. He ran his hands down her neck, to her shoulders and down her shirt. She pulled away from him to take it off. He unhooked her bra and placed her on the bed under his body. He kept kissing her and slowly kissed her down her neck, towards her breasts. He cupped her left breast in his hand and started playing with her nipple. He started sucking on her nipple like his life depended on it. She moaned softly every time he pulled away. He couldn't help groaning as he moved on to the next nipple. He was on top of her, his hard body pressing against her soft one. He had one hand on her hip and the other touching her genitals. He could feel his erection pressing against her body. Her hands were running up his chest, she loved the feel of his chest. It was chiselled and muscled. She slowly ran her hands down his chest towards his erection. She started unbuckling his pants. He stopped sucking on her nipples to help her take them off. He then turned his mind towards her pants. He slowly pulled them off of her. When they were both naked, He lifted her legs on both sides and approached her. She was looking at his erection. She moaned. "Please." And he slowly entered her. He watched her face the whole time. Her eyes were wide open and she moaned when he entered her. He smiled and started making love to her. When they had both orgasmed, he pulled out. The sex was slow and passionate, so they could feel every thrust. He came into her after half an hour of lovemaking and they both moaned loudly. He lied down next to her, exhausted. It had felt good. He held her in his arms all night long.

The next month had passed without a problem. Jack and Isabelle were an item but they decided to keep this from the men and her father for the time being. One month later, when she had finally finished training, he returned her to her father. The Boss was pleased. There was a big feast to celebrate. They told her father of their relationship that same evening. He was pleased. Jack was a strong man, he would be able to provide enough help to make a great leader out of her. He was happy. She needed to get pregnant soon if he were to watch a grandson grow. Isabelle went to get some drinks for her father and lover and Joe informed Jack that he would need to father a child soon. He explained his lack of sons and told him it was necessary for his daughter to have a child to insure their line before he was too old. He told Jack that he would only truly accept him in his organisation when the man conceived a child with his daughter. This would prove Jack's loyalty. Jack smiled and agreed but was in a tight spot. He loved this girl and having a child with her would help his work for CTU but he did not want one of his children to even possibly grow up near terrorists. He could not get her pregnant. Anyways, he nearly had all the information needed to bring them down. Before Joe left him, he whispered in Jack's ear: "From now on, you will stop using condoms. If I find out that you have been using them, I will kill you." He smiled maliciously, tapped him on the shoulder and left to attend other guests.

It didn't take long for Isabelle to get pregnant; 1 month to be exact. When she was in her fourth month of her pregnancy, CTU stepped in and arrested everyone. Only thing was that Joe Giovanni got away, with a couple of his associates. CTU had grabbed Isabelle and was now protecting her. She had not put up a fight. She was not arrested or being charged with anything, they were protecting her and her child from the Boss. Everything was going well, Jack was planning on marrying the girl. She was now 8 months pregnant.

That evening, the Giovanni's had grabbed Jack on his way home from work, which was now a safe house. He had been driving his black government SUV, when they had swarmed it and captured him.


	3. SAVED!

Chapter 3

When Jack woke up, he was lying on the ground. Everything hurt. He struggled to breathe. His cuts stung and his burn hurt like a bitch! He was so cold and he was shaking. He didn't know how long he could last. He would die soon if it didn't stop. He couldn't stop wondering where CTU was. They knew where he was, why weren't they coming to get him? They had to know that he was at the end of his rope by now. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He could hear men talking in the distance. John was talking to someone. He recognised the voice… was it one of John's goonies? No, it sounded like… OH GOD! Jack started panicking, it was Joe. _Shit! SHIT! FUCK! FUCK! _He tried to move his hands but he couldn't; they were still tied together over his head. He heard footsteps and feigned unconsciousness. He felt himself being pulled up and he groaned from the pain. God it hurt! He slowly opened his eyes. They stopped pulling him up once he was on his knees. He saw Joe approaching. The man looked mad. He was smirking, obviously enjoying Jack's pain. Joe stopped when he was standing directly in front of Jack. Jack had to crane his neck to be able to see his face but movements brought too much pain. He stared directly in front of him.

"Look at me." said Joe in a quiet voice.

Jack did not obey. Joe waited 30 seconds before he approached Jack and forcefully grabbed his hair and forced him to obey. He stared at him for a couple of seconds. He let go of Jack's and Jack immediately went limp. He was so tired. Out of nowhere Joe slapped him. The hit was so hard Jack's head flipped. It felt like he had pulled a muscle in his neck.

'Great,' thought Jack, 'all I need right now is another injury.'

Joe punched him in the jaw. Jack yelped like a wounded puppy. He started gagging. Blood was starting to spurt down his throat.

"Where's my daughter, Jack?"

Jack spit blood that was collecting in his mouth on Joe. "Fuck you."

Joe angrily tried to rub the blood from his shirt and said. "Pull him up boys. Oh, and make sure he can't touch the ground. I want all his weight to be in his arms."

The boys quickly obeyed and Jack felt himself being lifted off the ground. The pain in his arms and shoulders was more than he could bear. This had to stop. One of the men stepped up to Jack. He smiled. He was holding wires. The wires were attached to a machine. They were going to use electrocution to get him to talk. Jack was scared. He didn't know how long he could last like this. The man pressed the wires against Jack's chest. He felt the electric current immediately. He was lost in the pain. He heard someone screaming and he realised it was himself. He started crying. The man stepped back and Joe grabbed Jack's hair.

"That hurts, doesn't it? Well, this will stop if you tell us where she is."

Jack stared stonily back and struggled to breathe. He felt his shoulders start to dislocate. His body hurt all over.

"Hit him again. This time use more electricity." He turned to Jack and said "We're not going to let you die, Jack. I'll keep you alive if I have to give you a transfusion or even a transplant. You're not going to die until I say you can."

The man stepped forward with the wires. Jack flinched and the man laughed.

Then, there was a huge explosion and a bullet ripped through the man's skull spraying brain matter all over Jack. Jack's rope was cut by a passing bullet and he dropped heavily to the ground. Everything went black.


	4. The End

Chapter 4

When Jack woke up, he was lying on a gurney. It took him a while to realize he was starring into someone's face. That someone's hand was gently stroking his face. He smiled. It was Isabelle. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was a soft kiss. He returned it passionately. God, he loved her. Her gorgeous blue eyes were staring into his. They looked worried.

"How are you feeling?" She whispered softly.

He groaned and replied. "Not too bad now that you're here."

"That's because they gave you morphine." He tried to sit up but he couldn't move them. She gently pushed his chest down. "Don't move honey. Both your shoulders were dislocated."

He nodded and closed his eyes. He was already asleep.

When he woke up a couple hours later she was still standing over him. She was still gently stroking his chest. He looked around slowly. Sure enough, his neck hurt from Joe's slap. He looked at his fiancée and smiled. She noticed and leaned in to kiss him. Her kiss was soft and before she could pull away he returned it passionately. When they broke apart, she smiled.

"I'm so happy you're ok." She said tearfully.

"Can I feel my baby? I want to feel my baby." He begged.

She took one of his hands and gently moved it towards her round stomach. It hurt but it was worth it. He smiled as he felt his child kick.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you more than anything on this planet," he replied.

He heard a high pitch voice scream: "Daddy!" He struggled to lift his head and Isabelle moved some pillows to support it. Kim was walking into the room holding Chase's hand.

"Baby, how you doing?" He asked. God, it felt good to have all his family together.

"I'm fine daddy. You don't look so hot though…"

"It'll heal with the right kind of treatment," he replied all the while looking at his young fiancée.

Chase nodded at him as a greeting and informed him that Joe had been caught. He was being held by CTU. There was no way he was going to get away. He would be sent to jail for the rest of his life. Jack had accomplished his mission. His family was safe. He could finally rest. He slowly fell asleep with his head in his future wife's lap. Life was good.

The End.


End file.
